


TMNT - Emotional Wreck!

by Sh0rtr0ad



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh0rtr0ad/pseuds/Sh0rtr0ad
Summary: I'm terrible sorry, after reading this part over and over again I notice that some parts have gone missing, quite importent parts and the whole story sounded weird when so much informations was gone, but I have fix it now!This story your about to read is sex years after the incident with Kraang and are written after the 2016 film Out from the Shadows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible sorry, after reading this part over and over again I notice that some parts have gone missing, quite importent parts and the whole story sounded weird when so much informations was gone, but I have fix it now!  
> This story your about to read is sex years after the incident with Kraang and are written after the 2016 film Out from the Shadows.

What's a girl gonna do around here just to get some privacy?  
The door to the bathroom was blocked by my body and thankfully locked, again. I don't know how many times i've forgotten to lock the gad damn bathroom door? Maybe a few times now and then, but every freaking time i forget it my stephbrothers always enters of a surtain need.. Then they're just watching me standing there lashed in a towel which only hides my upper and lower part of my body. And therefor like everytime they just rush in to the bathroom and sees me like this they usually gets a flat hand all over their face. When we talk about slapping and stuf, i remember one time i accidentally hitted my younger brother (with my fist this time) so hard that he fell unconscious on the floor, he was only out for a few minutes (relax I didnt kill him, unfortunatly). Thats the payment for intruding their sisters alone time.

This time it was even more worse and especially embarrassing. I was wearing the ugliest fudgygreen face mask you could even imagine also rapped in a towel with messy wet hair just to set the example of how awfully beautiful i were that day! Then it all happened, as i stood there covered in a green face mask, a towel, my toothbrush (that i also used as an microphone btw.) and also with the music on the highest volume u could imagine. Dancing and singing with my toothbrush I went in to my own little world were I would'nt hear a thing that happened behind me. Then my older brother opened the gad damn door once again, and what sight were he seeing? Yep, me in my towel also with an face mask and to top that, the toothbrush i were singing at while i brushed my teeth... 

I jumped because I saw a shadow behind me and there he was just standing there, looking at me, as I looked at him, awkward as hell that he caught me in this position. He started laughing because of what he just saw. I felt so awkward, dumb and especially angry.  
So with a high scream I threw my toothbrush right at him in the face then i pushed him on his chest so he would get out of the bathroom. He just stumbled backwards not knowing what that actually happened since it all happened so fast. Once he were outside the door i slamed the door right before his face then finally locked it. I heard laughs outside, and then i thought for myself:  
"Damn it i seriously gotta be better to lock this shitty door."  
Outside my brother started knocking at the door while laughing.  
"Jezie! How many times do we have to tell'ya to lock the gad damn door?"  
"You could at least knock at the door before you enter, i forgot to lock it okay ?!"  
"Yeah sure i can, and i did, but you're music where obviously to high. btw, nice dancing."  
I just screamed back to him and continued my daily routine in hope that this would be forgotten by the end of the day at least. 

And yeah so you all know Jezie is my nickname, a nickname my younger brother gave me when my foster parents adopted me as a little kid many years ago. My real name is Jessika, and yes it's with an K that's quite odd around here i've noticed. Because I am not originally from New York like them. I'm from Sweden that is a Nordic country on the Scandinavian Peninsula in the Northern of Europe.  
And how on earth did I end up here? Well that's a long story but I'll explain it shortly: I ran away. I 've wanted to live on my own for a long time and without my aunt and uncle's knowing, I left their home when I was 12 and aimed for New York. But unfortunately I came across some bad guys who was using me for their own evil projects. Then after a while my brothers found me in a bad condition, so bad that they all four have a bite mark on both of their arms and legs to prove it. I've gone through hell and so much pain during the time i were in the hands of the Purple Dragons. My brothers saved my life, so therefor i am where i am today.

While i stood there doing my daily routine, i heard my older brother walking away from the door a slighly bit angry since he could'nt go to the bathroom. When I removed my ugly face mask I could'nt stop staring at the girl in the mirror. A young seventeen year old girl with dark blond shoulder-length hair and eyes with the lightest blue colour with a shade of grey in it. The girl in the mirror had a medium body type, small breasts and then it was that big awful burned scar on her left shoulder. The scar was filled with regret, tears, anger and hate.  
I always say to my self that it could've been worse if it wasn't for my brothers that was there to rescue me that day. But still there's something inside of me that can't let go of the past, the past of what i did and had to do to survive. That's something i have to live with for the rest of my life, and i really hate that.  
I stopped staring and thinking and said to my self: "I need to be grateful for what i have and what i've accomplished." Then I put on a sweatshirt i made and designed myself to hide the scar, hide the pain and regrets that's behind it all. The sweatshirt's left arm concealed my whole left shoulder down to the wrist of my arm while the sleeve on the right just concealed a piece of my upper arm.

I finally left the bathroom just in time for the breakfast. When I entered the kitchen i saw that my brothers already were sitting there, and beside them my father sat.  
There's one creepy but kind of cool thing about my family, is that their not like me. Like in the appearence way. I'm the only one of them that's human, i know right? It sounds creepy and weird and just not true at all, but it is. My stephbrothers were not human at all, but they walked and talked and acted single handed like every other human could do. So for me they were human, for me they were family.  
My father is also non human either. My father, or rather my stephfather is a mutaded rat, a big brown rat. Then we have my brothers, well all four of them is actually gigantic turtles.  
It sounds so weird i understand that, i could'nt believe my eyes when i saw them the first time. But it's true, it really is.

"Morning Dudette! Slept well?" An orange bandaged turtle with baby blue eyes gave me a wide smile as he filled his mouth with fried bacon at the same time.  
I rolled my eyes and sat down next to my older brother. Of all my brothers he was the biggest, and by biggest i mean muscularly speaking. He's also really kind and caring. He's the one that's wearing an red bandana around his eyes and forehead, it's like an mask. So the only thing I could see through the bandana was his emberfull eyes like he were pissed at all time. But yeah sure, you could also see his muscularly body and his great big shell on his back.  
"I slept well, thank you." I said shortly and raised my hand after a special toast on the table. It was packed in a plastic bag with a taped note on top of it: Jezie.

It's a hard way of living for a human with special needs. I have celiac disease, gluten intolerance. All my food was stored specially for me, like the bread here on the table and also the butter. It was not so hard to get use to it, but I have seen the bitterness from my brothers when my special needs for an another different kind of food is coming up.  
And yeah I don't blame them. For me it was no difficulty at all because I already knew so much about my disease and my brothers still trying their hardest to understand my needs and my disease even though I have lived with them for so long. Or actually it was only hard for the three of them. There was Donatello, the smart one in the family, and the smartes of them all. He knew more about the disease then maybe i did. So he had some kind of understanding through all of this. He was the smartest, and the tallest one in the family and he was the only one except me, who helped me store my all of my food for safety, just so I did'nt have to get sick.

"The usual?" Donnie asked me, I nodded and reach for a comic book that layed in the middle of the table. And soon enough I was chewing on a gluten free toast with Gouda cheese and strawberry jam, reading one of my favourite comic books.  
My father also called master Splinter had already left the breakfast table with a cup of green tea and was waiting for his sons to join him in the training area, while I? Was probably gonna sit down on the couch and flipping through all the channels on the tv, like i always do and be in a bad mood once again.  
"Hey Dudette? Wanna join us at training?" Mikey asked me.  
I shook my head in response and continued to reed the comic.  
"No thank you. Last thing I will see is you showing of your bad ass skills..."  
"Aw, but that's the fun part!" He complained like a baby. 

"Come on the Mikey, leave her alone!" Raph, the turtle with red bandana spoke near me. "It's the time of the month!" He suddenly whispers. Everyone in the room laughs except me.  
It totally snapped for me and the comic book I was reading smashed him right in the face.  
"Idiot!" I yelled at him as my chair hit the floor as I was standing up and was on my way away from the kitchen, leaving my breakfast.  
"Angry old lady, remember to lock the door now then, so we won't bump in to your awesome dancing, hahaha!" Raph shouted after me.  
"You stupid moron!" I yelled back.  
"Raph! Enough, leave her alone!" The last of my brothers, the oldest and the leader of the group, had to raise his voice against Raph cause of his anger. I looked back and saw Leonardo stopping Raphael from throwing something at me.  
The worst were that I couldn't care less. I never said I was easy to live with and did not choose this family, they choose me. I left the kitchen area and entered the big round living room, but went straight for the stairs up to my room.

"Jezei!" Leo catched up with me and stopped me from continue to walk upstairs.  
"What?" I ask shortly.  
"If you are going to stay in this family you have to learn to control your emotions!" He said calmly.  
Leo had very deep blue eyes like the mask around his forehead. Leo always tried his hardest to lead his brother forward and be the leader he was choose to be and he was also trying to get through me, help me. Sadly it did not work at the time then, I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the railing.  
"By meditation you mean?" I said.  
Leo nodded.  
"It's the only way."  
"In your family maybe." i said back with a more angrier voice.  
"Jezie, your are our family. You just have to give it a try."  
His voice was still calm even though I could see it twitching from his eyelid.  
"Maybe later, not now!" I said tiredly without looking in his blue eyes.

Leo didn't follow after as i walked upstairs angry and tired of all the complaining and yelling. And after a while i could hear how they all fought against each other with the direct orders from Splinter. I really wish my stubbornness would make me take that step and do what Leo told me, but there was something or maybe someone that were pulling me back and I was afraid to tell my brothers about it. I was a big burden for the turtle brothers and for Splinter, even though I know they said I was not, but I know.  
As I sat down on my bed I did pick up a red wheat pillow, it was cold.  
I could only warm it up once a day in all secret and this was the time of the day. I only needed a few minutes to do this and then be back in my room again.  
I was back in my room before I knew it and I layed down in my bed and put the red slightly warm wheat pillow on my head. The heat was wonderful against the pain and little did I know, I fall asleep and woke up when two emberfull eyes behind a red mask was looking down on me.


	2. Ill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is out and I'm sorry for the delay bur here it is.
> 
> It's just a short chapter but I'll hope it is enough for you to stay put and wait for the third chapter. This time I will not wait several months before i adding a new chapter.  
> And I maybe have change a few things from their home in the lair, but that's how I am. Changings things becuase I can, hehe! :D

"Master Splinter is looking for you!" Raphael said calmly.  
I sat up slowly and rubbed my hand against my cheek and yawn.  
"Why?"  
"You don't ask why, you going straight to him!" The hothead turtle sight and trying not to show so much anger, he was still upset from earlier today.  
"Got lots of bruises today?" I asked him as he followed me out from my room. I didn’t know exactly what I was supposed to say, but talking about scars and bruises always made him sort of proud over them. Each and every scar on his body was always a memory from the past.  
"I got this this morning!" He said sort of proud when he showed the bruise on his left cheek, where my toothbrush hit him. I smiled and start walking down the stairs and headed to Master Splinters room.

Splinters room was near the big round living room, it was the next larges room in the lair and in the middle of his room, surrounded by a Japaniese bamboo wallpaper in a slightly dark green color, did he sit down in an Indian sitting, smiling as I approached the room.  
"You wanted to see me?" I sat down in front of him with me legs in the same position as his.  
"Leonardo talked to me after practice. He’s worried about you!"  
Bastard! I sighed to loud that make Splinter to high his eyebrow.  
"You have lived with us for four years and still keeping your emotions for yourself. It was a time back then when you had fun with your brothers and let them get to know you. I sense something is breaking you down from inside, my child!" I laugh ironically and hide my face behind my hands as i started to rocking back and forth.  
"I'm okay Splinter! I just hard to show my emotions right know." Not to mentions try ti be happy when I was not. I moaned. They didn't know what was with me but by the look in their faces they know something was wrong. I didn't let them in through me to help, they could not help me anyway.  
"Raphael are having the hardest time. You two are fighting very often!" I moved my hands away from my face when he said my stepbrothers name. We two never had all this fight against each other, at last I hope we didn't. I know from when I was 14, we use to have starring contest, watch movies together and have very serious conversations, but as soon as I turned 16, me emotionally change and so my body.  
"It… it's not that I hate him. I don't Splinter!" I said low and distance. Like a nervous wreck I played with my shoulder-length hair, twirled my hair until it got little tangles.  
"I know, My child. That's why I decided that you and Raphael are going to get today's dinner!" Master Splinter decided.  
"What?" I shouted at the same time as Raph did. He stood outside the room and east drooping on out conversation.  
Splinter didn't have much more to say expect firing of a smile through his black eyes at our expression.  
"You both get the time to know each other again. Mikey ordered pizza from Antonio's place. You may go My child!" I left his room and glared at Raph as I went pass him.

"I hope ya not going to look at me like that forever?" The red bandana turtle snorted.  
"Ned a tissue?" Raph was not amused. He smash his hand against the wall beside Master Splinters room and stamped away and leaving me with the last word.  
"Sure ya' don't hiding something from us?" He asked when my red wheat pillow was thrown at me. As I held the wheat pillow in my hands, I said nothing. My feelings almost reach the edge of the bucket and was flooding roght on the edges but I did not let overflow. Once again I concealed my emotions.  
Shock my head as an answer, I started to walk away from him and back upstairs.  
"Raphael, you may not push her to tell you about her emotions." Splinter said as he walk out from his room with an stick as an support. "Our sister need to find her own way to get through herself, to you, when she finally understand, she will need all your support!" Raphael nodded slowly as his ember eyes never let go of his sisters back, even not when the door was closed behind her, he could not looked the other way.

Few hours later:  
"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" I muttered when we were walking through the sewers until we found our way up only a block away from Antonio's.  
"Me neither. Be quiet!" Raph groaned and carefully lift the manhole cover.  
I was bitterly over this and didn’t like it at all. I rather stayed home and read a book instead of getting force to leave the lair just to grab some food I couldn’t even eat.  
"It's cleared, let’s go!" He jumped up from the manhole and I followed after him. "Just go that direction and he'd right to the left and you there." He pointed the way with one of his three fingers. I nodded and start walking to the direction and after a about hundred meters I turned left and this small pizza restaurant appeared in front of my eyes.

A small dinner with only a few seats to spare. The walls have a slightly yellow color and the light in the ceiling was dull and not bright at all. I enter the desk and cleared my throat and a man with grey short hair dressed in a dirty t-shirt looked at me, curiously.  
"I... I'm here for my order!" I says nervously and starting to play with my hair again as I told him what I have ordered.  
The man disappeared under the bench briefly before he picked up two boxes of steam hot pizza.  
"That's $29.99!" I gave him the money Ralph gave me before we left the lair and grab the warm pizza boxes and left the small dinner very quickly and ran back to Raph. The air of the flour did overpowering me and I become nauseous just standing inside the small dinner.

"Wow wow easy! Why are ya' in such a hurry?" He asked me when I finally came back to him. I gave him the pizza boxes directly without answering him.  
I leaned forward with my hands on my thighs and put my head between my legs.  
"I don't feel so good!" The massive turtle put his hand in my shoulders.  
"Ya' did good Jezie." He said comforting. I rolled my eyes at him, like this mission was so dangerous. "Let's go home!" I went down first through the manhole opening and Raph come right after me and closed the manhole after us.  
We walked back together in silence.  
It was when we were near home I starting to feel very nauseous, almost bad enough for me to lay down, and throw up.  
"How ya' doing kid?" Without spin around to look at me he just continue to walk straight ahead, while I slowed in and was far behind him. My stomach started to hurt bad.  
"Mind your own business!" I moved my hand against wall of the sewer for support, until I stop completely. Raise my hand to my mouth and as I feared my stomach was turned around and my small breakfast from earlier today, pushed is way up from my stomach and out through my mouth.  
"Jezie, are ya' okey?" I hold up my hand and stopped him to talk, turned around away from him as I was throwing up. I was ashamed enough for throwing up near him. It felt like it was never going to stop either. I didn’t eat much for breakfast and it couldn’t be much left, not after my small breakfast I did have earlier today. 

When it finally stopped I got ready to continue to walk home.  
"Does this mean I was right?"  
"Right about what?" I sighted annoyed, he waited for me to catch up with him.  
"About the time of the month!"  
"Shut the fuck up!" I groaned, very much alike Ralph's groaning. My period was my own and non of my brothers business.

I moaned again and lead against the sewer wall and the nauseous feeling was back and of course this was my punishment for enter a Pizza restaurant where wheat flour was everywhere. On the floor, on the counter, even in the air.  
"Raph!" The big turtle stopped and turned his head back at me as I fell down on my knee by the wall. "You know why I’m feeling this way? I asked him slowly not to temper with my stomach. "The restaurant, the flour, the pizza. Gosh I don't feel so well!"  
Raph were quickly at my side and with one arm he picked my up and use himself as a support for me until we finally came home.  
"Pizza!" Shouted Mikey as he jumped in front of us and took the pizza away from Ralph and carried it to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready dudes! Hurry up while there still hot and still not eaten!"  
"Donnie!" A taller turtle in a purple bandana peeked out from his lab with brown eyes behind big goggles. Met our eyes from the top of the stairs where we come from.  
"Jezie don't feel well!" Without hesitation Raph picked me up in his arms and start walking down the stairs.  
"Let me down!" I demand tiredly and hit his big muscle arms, he didn't let me down.  
"You need meds!"  
"There is no meds for celiac for crying out load. I need you to let me go!!" Raph sighted and waved after Donnie to follow us as Raph walking back upstairs to my room and place me in the middle of my bed.

"She's right. There are no meds for this disease, all she needs is a bed rest and hopefully in a couple of days she will be fine!" Donnie said as he laid his hand over my forehead to check my temperature. "It's not very high yet, but I'll get you some wet and cold towel to cool you down!"  
"Thank you Don!"  
"It was a bad idea to let you follow to the restaurant just to get the pizza!" Donnie said, mostly to himself, before leaving my room.  
"Tell that to Splinter! It was his stupid idea!" I moaned irritating. Raphael started to chuckle next to me. Not that I found this situation hilarious. "Next time I see you, you wish you never laugh!" I threatened him, which made him laugh even harder. I hated him. 

Donnie come back with a cold and wet towel he immediately laid across my forhead. It was a nice feeling and I was getting even more tired. The stomach pain had only began, this was going to be a painful night.  
Before I now it I fall asleep with a tummy ache and have hard to find a pleasant way to sleep. Even my dreams wasn’t pleasant. I was walking through a hot desert. The sand under my feet was burning, like I was walking on fire. The heat from the sun got me to fall down on the sand over and over until a cool wind blow me up on my feet and gave me power enough to walk a few mile more through the hot landscape.  
And when I finally woke up, it was Donnie's brown warm eyes I saw and it made me feel safe once again to fall asleep for another few hours. The pain I had was finally disappearing.


	3. Runaway Undies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have Chapter 3.
> 
> It's a short one and I'll hope you like it :)

From the distance in my mind I could hear a voice calling my name over and over till I finally open my eyes. It was Donnie's voice I heard and the first person I saw.  
“Ugh! My head hurt so bad.”  
"Here!" Donnie gave me one pill of painkiller as I gladly swallow down with water.  
"How long was I out this time?" I asked him as I placed my leg over the bed and sat up.  
"Only 24 hours. You'll be okay!" No surprise there. It's not the first time this had happened. Every time I'm in the same room as wheat flower or even get a little bite wrong, I'm in bed rest at least for a day or a few days before I can act like a normal human being.

As I sat in the bed I was looking down on my clothes. Surprisingly, this was not what I was wearing yesterday.  
"Donnie?" He looked at me as he know what I'm was supposed to say.  
"Don't you worry! I called April. She changed your clothes." Great. Now I have thanked her for the gesture when my brothers couldn't do it them self. Like I have to do every time, called her once a month and ask for new underwear when Mikey find it very funny to use my panties as a slingshot.

"I don't understand one thing!" Donnie suddenly said. I looked at him.  
"What don't you understand?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, every time you get this sick, and every time you get better you always since to be in a better mood and then after a few days you acting like yourself again. Like a female Raphael!" I laughed ironically.  
"I'm not like Raphael!" Donnie shrugged his shoulders and did not argue against me, but I could see the smile on his face that he did not really agree with me.  
"I'm not like Raph, Donnie!" I said again, but more unsure. I know I was not like Raph, not at all. Or was I?  
"I don't want to say more about that. Be happy a few days before you go back to be stubborn and grumpy!"  
"To late!" I answered him short and my voice change quickly from sort of happy to annoyed. I was about to lose my temper but sat steady in the bed. Donnie left my room quickly and never looked back at me as he shot the door closed.

"God evening Jezie, feeling better?" Leo was standing on the top of the staircase leaning against the railing with his arms crossed over his chest when I come out my room.  
"Much better!" I replied and looked down the stairs and saw Mikey sitting backwards in one of the kitchen chairs. Raph were just sitting on the couch and smiled very wide with his eyes focus on Mikey and when I finally saw why Raph was smiling were because once again have Mikey found my panties and use them as a slingshot.  
I glared at Leo. He should be the leader of his pack and here he was standing and doing nothing?  
"Don't get mad, I was trying to stop him!"  
"Like hell you were!" I shouted. "MIKEY!"  
"I told ya' so! Better run little brother!" Raph smiled at the orange bandana turtle who just aimed a rock against him and realized.  
"You. Stay. There!" I growled at Mikey. He let one end of my panties that snapped and the rock flew through the round living room before it hit the wall behind Raphael.

That's it.  
I rushed down the stairs and after Mikey who took his chance to run off with me after him.  
"When will you ever learn?" Leo said as he sat down on the couch near Raph and watch us playing around.  
Mikey hold up his hands and block my attack every time try toto get my undies back.  
"I can't help it. They are really good slingshots!" He smiled. I stop trying to hit him, it was no use when his ninja skills were so much better than mine. I didn't have a ninja skills at all.

Mikey still smiled as he held my panties over his head just to protect his precious boy toy and the high was enough for me not to reach it.  
I sat down tiredly as I remember I have been sick and it was a terrible idea just to run around like this right after. "What's the matter Dudette? Still sick?" Mikey squatting in front of me and laid his green hand on my shoulder, worried, and so was also the other of my brothers. Standing up from the couch and tried to hurried up after me, they were so overprotective.  
Mikes eyes met mine as I looked in to them and smiled, big.  
"Oh no... oh no no!" He whispered as I quickly throw myself over him as he jumped off from squatting and suddenly have me above his head, standing on my legs on his shoulders, got my own panties finally back.  
"Sewer apples." He whispered once again.  
I fell backwards and grabbed my hands against Mikey's shell and did a backflip. I landed on my feet behind him and hide my undies away from him inside my bra and then fall down on my knee as felt tired again, gosh I should not do this at all.

"It sees that you have a lot to explain!" Ralph was standing behind me and helped me up.  
"No I don't!" The big turtle with the red bandana groaned and let go of me, smashed his hand against the wall to the dojo, not long did we all hear him bashing his punching bag.  
"I didn't know you could do that?" Mikey said as he was standing next to me and use him as a support.  
"I don't need help Mikey." I complained when he picked me up in his arms and laid me down on the couch.  
"I know, I just helped anyway!" He sat down and gave me one of his game controls to his Wii. " And the game began between Jezie and Michelangelo!" I rolled my eyes but the game was so one when he started Mario cart, a game he know I liked to play.

"Mikey, leave the game. We need to go!" Leo said when Mikey once again won over me for the fourth time we played.  
"Sorry Dudette! You must beat me another time! Don't forget about me when I'm gone!" He caressed my chin with a lovely touch as he ran after his brothers.  
I waited a few minutes before I ran up to my room and at the back of the closet I picked up my bag, swing it over my shoulders as I ran down the stairs to Master Splinters room.  
"I'll be home in one hour!" I said and interrupted him why he where meditating. "Oh sorry!" leaned forward and bowed as an apology.  
"It's okay my daughter. I see you in one hour!" He smiled and continued as a ran off.

The turtles Pov:  
"I don't care what you think Ralph, we are not following her!" Leo demands after they seeing their little sister living the sewer and ran off.  
"What if she's leaving us? What if she doesn't want to live with us anymore?" He growled face to face with his older brother.  
"The answer is no. We follow Splinter's order and going to help April!"  
"I don't think she would leave us, she has no other home to return to nor family at all." Donnie said as he pulled down a magnifying glass over his glasses and follow his sister from the roof top as she turned away from his site.

"Maybe she out for a fight, maybe hit some Purple Dragons butt!" Mikey said as he held up his fists and fight the air.  
"Let her be for once, she always had us watching over her, let her for once be alone. Come on, let's go to April!" Leo ran and jumped to the roof top with his brothers after him, or not all of them. Raphael jumped after them a few blocks before he leaved them in the shadows and ran off the opposite way after Jezie who have already disappeared.


	4. I never learned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is chapter 4 and it is a little bit longer then the last one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and if you do, leave a Kudos!

Jezies Pov:  
"No no Miss Jezie!" My teacher Anika Wonkofè were a champion in gymnastic when she was around my age and now, at older age she was teaching other boy and girls to become as good as her. She was a strict master and did know what she wanted from me, and every time I must show the best I got. Sadly, today I was not one of her best students and trying to tell her I have been sick, I got to hear her story about sickness in the sports when she was young.  
And today, I couldn't get one simple task to work and it was an disaster. I did not blame her, she was an excellent teacher. It was I who couldn't concentrate. Anika slap her hand twice and ending the class before I got the chance to undo my mistake.

"Jezie, I wish you would stay one hour more to practice till you get it!" She said in an English-German voice.  
"I'm sorry miss Wonkofè, but I have to Leave. I promise to practice more at home!" I said with my fingers cross behind my back. It was not easy to practice while some of my brothers never left me alone.  
She accepted my apology and left the room with me and the rest of her student, it was time to close the hall.

It was nice to stand in the shower and talk to other girls. It was so long time ago I talked to any of them. Only once a week I got this chance and only then I could walk home feeling more lighter and happy just after talking to them. Many of the girls knew I had 4 brothers but not by blood and thankfully that they were mutated turtles. Only four over protective brothers. Sigh!   
Outside the training hall, we went all different ways and soon, I was walked home alone without any company from none of the girls to chat with and as much as I loved to speak with them, it was a relief to hear me own thoughts.

I only have one stop on my way home I always visit when I'm out. A convenience store who also sold gluten free sandwiches, the only place so near home who did, and the sandwiches were delicious.  
"Evening miss, here for your gluten free sandwich?" The round and older lady behind the disk asked with a friendly smile. She did always work the day I visit it and she always had that friendly smile upon her face.   
"Yes ma'am!" I said and laid the sandwich on the disk with a bottle of orange juice.  
"That's... $3:99!" I gave her the money and left the store- finally I was going home.

It was much darker outside then I was used to. The street lights were on and moths were surrounding the light on top of the street lamps.  
It's been so many years since I alone was walking here, always looking over my shoulder, afraid I was followed. Which I was all the time, the Purple Dragons could never leave me alone after that time when their leader decided to set me on fire. The scar on my shoulder and neck was the biggest proof of it and I still hated it. 

I jumped high, almost chocked from my sandwich when an empty metallic jar rolled over the street in front of me. Soon a rat ran over to the can before it saw me and ran away, far away from the street.  
I laugh at it and shake off the feeling of being follow, or as I thought.  
Another can roll out from the street but this time behind me. I locked over my shoulder and the jar become still, no rat or a larger animal chase after it, it just laid there. Could it have been the wind?   
I was not so far from home so I could run. I throw away my half-eaten sandwiches and started to run away from the street, just in case.  
If I were follow I should definitely not lead them to our hiding spot where we have the garage. Instead of turning to the right over the road, I turned left in to an alley I never been in before, well I did not remember I been here before.   
Another metallic jar behind me rattle and now for sure I know I was followed. Gee!

It was like living in a movie, a woman in distress and soon her hero will come to her rescue, the only thing is- this was real world and waiting for my hero was waiting for an order I never ordered but wish that I did. Nothing will come how bad I wanted it to.  
Dead end… of course. The irony, karma was laughing at me and I started to do the same, laughing at this ridiculous state I am in.

From the entrance to the alley, four men approached from the dark were the street light cannot reach.  
"Jessika, long time no see!" A long man in front of his men with a long black leader jacket and blue colored hair, swing his baseball bat over his shoulder as he smiled watching me standing in front of him, with no way to escape.  
"Hi John, new jacket? It fits you way better than the red one you had before!" I said calmly but I know from deep inside I was terrified into my bones. I will never forget how he and his gang put fire on me, not to mention how the laugh at my scream. It made me shudder. 

Rest of John's men from the Purple Dragons started to walk sideways from John, came closer to me. Soon they have surrounded me. I guess this is what I get from leaving home and be stubborn to think I can take care of myself, I wish I have learned little about Ninjutsu, took the chance when I got offer to learn, instead my stubbornness had brought me to this. I was in so much trouble.  
One step at the time they come closer by the minute I just stand here and did not even try to run away. I know for sure it was pointless.   
"You… you don't want do this!" I said low, almost whispered it. I didn't think they heard me. John looked at his men and nod his head.

Hands reach towards, grab a hold on to me and forced to the cold ground. I tried to break free but how hard I tried the grip become even harder ad how could I alone think I could fight them? There were 5 of them and 1 of me, one single me. They were stronger too.   
A swing sounded right above me and I was waiting for the impact and something hit my leg so hard I cried out my pain. The hands who were holding me down released me at once. My body started to shake from the pain, tears filling in my eyes. The pain was excruciating.   
From the corner of my eye I saw how John, laughing and once again raise his baseball bat over me and this time, it was his last swing when I aimed for my head. 

I protected my head with my arms and once again waited for the impact. Nothing. Nothing happened. I peek up from my arms and Johns face had gone from playful to fear and his eyes was locked on something behind me. Whatever he was terrified of, I felt how someone heave landed right above me, protecting, and I looked up and a big 6 foot creature was standing there. Staring at the leader for the Purple Dragons he held his two Sais in his hand.   
"Ralph!" I whispered relieved.  
"Ya’ hurt?" He asked shortly and did not let his guard down. I was ashamed to tell him I was and nodded.  
"We can do this the easy or the hard way, you decide!" He growled like a big bear against the Purple Dragons. John ran from the dead-end block like a howling girl, soon his men followed his example and disappeared from the block.  
“Where did hi hit ya?” He asked, kept an eye to the entrance in case they would turn back with even more from before, before he helped me up.  
“My ankle.” I flinched when I tried to stand on it, but it hurt too much.  
“What did ya’ even think and leave home alone?” We stared at each other. I looked the other way and couldn’t see in his bright ember eyes and telling him what I´ve been doing when they were out.  
“Sometimes it’s get lonely to stay in the lair.” I shrugged my shoulders and nervously played with my dark blonde hair. Without asking he picked me up in his arms and began to walk away from the alley. I didn´t mind it at all. I couldn’t walk.  
“Like going to a gymnastic class and mess up your routine ya’ mean?” He said and open the manhole cover and jumped down still holding me in his arms. I sighted. He knew.  
I nodded.  
“Sorry I didn’t say anything, but can you keep that a secret?” I asked him kindly. He rolled his eyes at me. “I was going to tell you all, but I don’t know how. Leo and you are so over protective. If I told you sooner, you would never let me go alone!”  
“Point taken.” He said as he walked home.  
"I have a feeling that I am in big trouble!" I was never going to get away from showing up my probably broken ankle.  
"I think ya’ will be okay, I'm the one who's in trouble!" He said with a crooked smile.  
"Left your post?" He nodded. "You are in bigger trouble them!" I smiled. "Thanks anyway!" I hugged him as I leaned my head against his shoulder.  
"Your welcome, Kid!"

"I can't believe this. First I get sick, then stole back my undies from Mikey who obviously want me to do a backflip and just outside the sewers- I get attack and hurt my leg so badly. When will my life turned around?" I asked Donnie as he were trying to x-ray my leg, but had a hard time when I couldn’t lay still.   
"I don't know, but can you lay still just a moment? It takes only a few seconds!" He said and for the fifth time put down my head on the table in his lab.  
"I thought you knew everything!" He smiled and left the room for just a second before he came back and gave me the signal to sit up.  
It didn't take long before I could assume that I had a crack on the shinbone.  
"Perfect. Just perfect!" What more could be happening?

"It is okay Jezie, you will be okay in few weeks. But until then you have to rest." I nodded. I could do things with my hands, like moving around to. It will not be a problem.  
"I'm guessing I need a walking sticks?" I smiled behind my arm and locked at Donnie who also was smiling.  
"Yes, I make you one!"  
"Thank you!" The Purple bandana turtle laid a bandage around my ankle.  
"How is she?" Mikey went in to the room without knocking and sat down beside me.  
"She will be fine. She had to rest for a few weeks!"  
"That's awesome. You can play every day and try to beat me!" The younger brother said and leaned back in the chair. For me it did not sound so fun to play Mario cart all day for the past few weeks with Mikey, I would rather to other stuff.  
"Hey Donnie?" Donnie met my eyes. "Do you think you can download some music for my tPod?" I asked him.   
"Sure, any particular songs?"   
"I write you a list!" Donnie helped me up from the hard hospital bed and picked me up in is arms as he walked to the kitchen were the of my family was eating pizza.  
I sighted and pat my hand over Donnie's arm muscle. He stopped.  
"I can sit by the couch!" I whispered and point at the pizza all over the table. He nodded and carried me to the couch instead.

I sat there alone for a while and wrote down songs I wanted for my iPad when suddenly Mikey fall beside me. I jumped and almost drop my paper block.  
"Are you not hungry?" He asked as he tried to see what I was writing down.  
"Yes but I... Hey! Give that back Ralph!" From nowhere Ralph have taking my notes from me and was reading them without permission, took the advantage when I was trapped in the couch.  
"Since when are you listening to love songs?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at my notes.  
"Since when did you care? Give it back!"   
"Let me read!" Mikey said and jump of the couch and took the paper away from Ralph and starting to read it.  
I sighted.  
"Give it back to her Mikey!" Leo said as he dumped down next to me.  
“Why me? It was Raph who took it?” The younger brother complained.  
“Is you who is holding it in your hands, not Raph. Give it back!” Mikey gave the paper back to me so I could finish writing down the music I wanted. I whispering a thank you to Leo.


End file.
